24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 12:00pm-1:00pm
George Mason refuses to let Jack Bauer interrogate Nina Myers until Jack discovers George's secret. David Palmer and Roger Stanton meet with an ambassador of a country which may be in league with Second Wave. Tony Almeida goes to the Warner home and questions Reza Naiyeer. Episode guide Previously on 24 *Briefing at Northwest Command Center regarding the attack on CTU. Lynne Kresge and Eric Rayburn argue. David Palmer Fires Rayburn. *'Kate Warner' warns Bob that Reza Naiyeer has terrorist connections. Bob denies it. *'George Mason' orders EMTs to keep Paula Schaeffer at CTU, even though it may mean her death. Tony Almeida argues with him. *Megan Matheson arrives at St. Virgil's Hospital with Kim Bauer. Kim denies allegations of abuse. *'Jack Bauer' confronts Joseph Wald about the attack on CTU. Wald gives up the information Jack's after, then shoots himself. Photos reveal Wald's collaborator to be Nina Myers. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 12:00:00 Emergency personnel are continuing to manage the situation at CTU while computer technicians are trying to get the computers up and running again. After getting a lecture from a fire marshal, George Mason orders the chief paramedic to revive Paula Schaeffer so she can provide them with the codes to access the data on the NSA server, in spite of warnings that reviving her in her condition may kill her. Tony Almeida is about to leave to interrogate Reza Naiyeer at the Warner residence when George stops him and orders him to stay. The two argue, but George finally lets Tony leave when Tony reminds him that Ivers and Appell, the other personnel qualified to conduct the interrogation, are dead. Eileen hands Mason a call from Jack Bauer. Jack informs George that it was Nina Myers who sold Joseph Wald the schematics to CTU, and that the bombing was to cripple CTU's response to the nuclear threat. He also informs him that he received authorization from Ryan Chappelle to have Nina transferred to CTU for questioning. George tells Jack to debrief at Division because CTU isn't safe, but Jack insists that George not hand Nina back to the FBI. George hangs up on Jack and instructs Michelle Dessler to prepare an interrogation room for Nina, and Michelle recognizes Nina's name as being the CTU agent who murdered Jack's wife. 12:04:32 on the nuclear threat in LA]] President Palmer is being briefed by an officer on the possible targets for the nuclear device in Los Angeles. Lynne Kresge interrupts him quietly to advise him of the arrival of a foreign ambassador, and of the arrival of Roger Stanton, the head of the NSA. Kim Bauer waits nervously in a hospital corridor and moves away as police arrive. Suddenly, Gary Matheson startles her and promises to tell the police that his accusations of kidnapping were false if she agrees to leave now. Kim denies the allegations and claims that Carla will testify that Gary has been abusing both her and Megan. Gary counters that Carla will back him instead and warns Kim to stay away. Kim flees. 12:07:40 Palmer talks on the phone with Mike Novick about strategy when Roger Stanton arrives. Palmer escorts him into his office where they discuss the response to the CTU attack and Rayburn's withholding of information. Stanton proceeds to advise Palmer on how to handle the ambassador and warns against providing the ambassador with any intelligence. Palmer still intends to meet with the ambassador. 12:09:51 Michelle informs George that the chopper carrying Nina Myers has just taken off and is en route to CTU, and George orders them to set up the mobile video unit for the interrogation. Jack walks in and surveys the damage to CTU. When approached by George, he insists on conducting the debrief at CTU. George insists that he doesn't want Jack anywhere near Nina, but Jack assures him that their goal is the same, to stop the nuclear bomb, and that CTU is the logical place to conduct the debrief. George relents, but informs him that many people died in the attack. He asks Jack to complete the debrief and leave quickly. Paula revives, albeit very weakly, and George asks her the decryption codes for the data transfer. Paula summons all her strength to tell them the location of the code. George congratulates her and then releases her to be taken to the hospital, but she flatlines before she can leave the building. Her paramedic stares blankly at George. 12:13:14...12:13:15...12:13:16... 12:17:38 Kate Warner and Reza Naiyeer return to the Warner residence and Bob Warner asks her how she liked the house, and Kate reassures him that she's confident that Reza loves Marie, which Bob continues to deny. Tony arrives and informs them about the connections to Reza and asks to question him. Bob attempts to stall the interrogation, but Tony insists. Kate finds Reza in the kitchen and informs him that men from the government wish to speak to him, which alarms Reza. He asks Kate to ensure Marie doesn't learn of the questioning and then goes out to speak to Tony and Agent Richards. 12:21:29 Palmer speaks with the ambassador, who assures him that his country has apprehended and interrogated several members of Second Wave, but Stanton counters with satellite photographs of various Second Wave compounds in his country. The ambassador requests a mutual exchange of intelligence to avoid both the nuclear attack on the United States and the retaliation against his own nation. Palmer says he'll think about it and get back to him. After the ambassador leaves, Stanton insists that they can't provide them with any information for risk of exposing agents that the U.S. has in that nation. Palmer suggests that a surgical removal of information exposing these agents would solve a problem, but Stanton says that would set a dangerous precedent. Palmer says they can't afford to worry about precedent, and Stanton reveals that his real concern is that the ambassador and his country are actually supporting Second Wave, and Lynne agrees. 12:25:00 Jack is continuing his debrief when he gets a call from Kim, who asks him if he was at CTU when the bomb hit, which he assures her he wasn't, but once again insists he go to Aunt Carol's. Kim explains that she can't do so because of the incidents with the Matheson's. Jack tells her she has to let that go, but when pressed for an explanation, he reveals about the nuclear bomb and tells her to tell no one about the threat. Jack returns to his debrief under scrutiny of both George and Michelle. Michelle offers to help, but Jack tells her he knows that her offers are part of George trying to expedite Jack's departure. Nina arrives in chains, to the notice of all present, including Jack. George follows her into the interrogation room. 12:28:12...12:28:13...12:28:14... 12:32:36 George enters the interrogation room to ask her where the bomb is. Nina spells out her terms, which are non-negotiable: a full Presidential pardon. George insists that she won't get it, to which Nina tells him to take her back to prison. George tells her that the only way she'll get any sort of deal is to produce results, which she assures him is in her best interests. George leaves the room to call Ryan Chappelle. Jack asks if Nina's going to help, which George refuses to answer. However, as George is on the phone, Jack notices him start to cough. Tony questions Reza about his responsibilities as chief financial officer of Warner Enterprises, and Reza tries to excuse himself to continue preparations for his wedding, but Tony refuses to excuse him. He asks about Syed Ali, which Reza denies any knowledge about, but Tony points to Reza's personal computer files. Bob asks Agent Richards how long Reza will be questioned, but Agent Richards doesn't know. Kate expresses concerns about being able to proceed with the wedding, but Bob insists they will proceed, and asks her to make sure Marie doesn't find out what is going on. Palmer asks Roger to monitor how the ambassador uses their intelligence files. Stanton reiterates his concerns, but Lynne assures them that they've deleted the sensitive material. A Secret Service agent interrupts them with a call from Chappelle, informing Palmer that Nina is demanding a full Presidential pardon. Jack completes his debrief and hands it to Michelle, but he hesitates leaving. Michelle tells Jack that she realizes he has no intention of leaving. The phone rings, and it's Palmer calling to tell Jack that he intends to grant the pardon, but she will be deported. Jack understands, and Palmer assures him that he will eventually rectify the situation. Michelle can tell by the look on Jack's face what has just happened. 12:40:15...12:40:16...12:40:17... 12:44:37 At a recording studio, Miguel is in a session with his band when Kim calls. Kim asks him for his help, which he tries to delay, but Kim insists that it's urgent. Miguel reluctantly agrees to leave the session to come to her. George goes into the bathroom to take his anti-nausea medication, hoping no one notices. Jack finds him and insists on taking the case. George ignores him and walks past, but forgets his medication. Michelle works with Kevin to get the computers up and running, and Jack asks her for records concerning George's whereabouts over the course of the morning. When asked why, Jack expresses his concerns about whether or not George is fit to run CTU. 12:47:21 After Marie sends her assistant Cori to work on the wedding dress, Kate tries to let Marie know about CTU's interest in Reza. Marie notices the agents before Kate can tell her anything. Marie gets upset so Kate pulls her into another room and lets her know about the private investigator and Reza's suspected terrorist connections. Marie accuses Kate of sabotaging her life. Bob assures her that it's a misunderstanding, and Marie bars Kate from attending the wedding. 12:50:09...12:50:10...12:50:11... 12:54:46 A cab arrives bringing Miguel to the hospital. Kim asks where his car is, and he tells her he loaned it out. Kim tells Miguel about Megan's abuse and Gary's accusations, but Miguel assures Kim that Megan is safe at the hospital. Kim reveals to Miguel about the nuclear bomb and tells him that the three of them have to leave the city together. Miguel agrees to help break Megan out of the hospital. George is coughing as he climbs the stairs to his office, where Jack is waiting to question him about his radiation exposure, which he deduced by virtue of George's anti-nausea medication. Jack asks George about his plans for Nina and insists that he take the case. George expresses concerns that putting the two of them together will be volatile, but Jack threatens to call division unless George grants his request. George reluctantly agrees. 12:58:13 Lynne briefs Palmer about the ambassador's itinerary and his plans for the intelligence reports. Palmer asks Lynne to set up a conference call with the Joint Chiefs when he is interrupted by Roger Stanton with video feed of the ambassador's chopper crashing to the ground with no survivors. Split screen: Palmer, Lynne, and Stanton watch the news feed. Kim and Miguel enter the hospital. Tony and Reza argue while Kate watches from outside the window. Kevin finishes preparing the video surveillance of Nina's holding room and informs Michelle. Jack looks at the video feed at Nina, and Nina seemingly looks straight back at him through the camera. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Memorable quotes * George Mason: What are you looking at? * Michelle Dessler: Nothing. * George Mason: Putting Band-Aids on the network? * Michelle Dessler: Yeah, I'm on it. * Michelle Dessler: (To Jack Bauer) I'm supposed to get you out of here. But that's not going to happen, is it? * George Mason: You're not buying a used car here. You've got to deal within the confines of reality. You're not going to get anything unless you produce results. * Nina Myers: It's in my best interest to produce results. * Michelle Dessler: What is it? (Jack, visibly angry does not answer, so she leaves) * Jack Bauer: (Quietly, but angrliy) They're gonna let her go. * Bob Warner: (To Kate Warner) Ralph Burton is a PI. He could probably connect me to the Manson family if he looked hard enough. * George Mason: I'm not talking to you, Jack. Because you're not here right now. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Scotch Ellis Loring as Paramedic * Innis Casey as Miguel * Alexander Zale as Ambassador Shareef * Nicholas Guilak as Farhad Salim * and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring * Richard Gross as Fire Marshal * John Eddins as Agent Richards * Tony Wayne as Agent Powers * David Ursin as Military Official * Jacque Parson as Eileen (as "Female CTU Worker") * Ryan Moore as Kevin Uncredited * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick (audio only) Deleted appearances * Marc Casabani as Omar * Maz Jobrani as Marko Khatami * Fred Toma as Basheer Background information and notes * Sean Callery makes an uncredited cameo as a member of Miguel's band. * When Agent Berkin hands David Palmer the telephone at about 12:37, the voice of Ryan Chappelle is heard, but it is not the voice of Chappelle's actor Paul Schulze. See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 205 205